Voice
by verday
Summary: what if doflamingo went to the goa kingdom before the fire
1. chapter 1

"You rotten urchins," three boys as close as siblings ran out of a restaurant after running from a meal.

"Damnit we could have stayed longer if you hadn't shouted again Luffy," the older of the two dark brown hair children and the oldest of the entire group chastised.

"I'm sorry," the youngest of the group shouted as he clutched his straw hat as he ran.

"No you're not," the blond shouted as he looked over his shoulder at the youngest.

Instead of answering the youngest laughed. As they ran they passed a man with a pink feathered boa and sunglasses over his eyes. The youngest's eyes and the man met for a brief moment sending a chill down the boy's spine. The elder man's face broke out into a smile as he watched them. "What's wrong Luffy," Ace, the oldest asked.

Luffy shook his head not trusting himself to answer the older brother. "N-nothing," the youngest answer.

All three boys ran out of town into junk yard commonly known as Grey Terminal, and then they went passed that, the Goa Forest. "Seriously," Sabo stated glaring at the younger one. "You need to stop forgetting that stuff."

"I'm sorry," Luffy insisted as he crossed his arms.

The other two didn't look convinced, but knew they couldn't teach him how to behave when they themselves didn't win any behavior rewards. "How about we go catch something for the Dadan," Sabo suggested as he watched the two glare at one another.

Luffy's smile stretched so his face could barely contain it and exclaimed in excitement. Ace and Sabo couldn't help but smile as well. Truly both of them considered themselves both cursed and blessed with this young boy they call brother.

"Okay," Sabo called by a wooden board as both Luffy and Ace stood across from one another.

"Today I'm going to win," Luffy proclaimed.

Both Sabo and Ace looked at one another already knowing the outcome. "Yeah right," Ace couldn't help but put in. "That's what you said yesterday."

Before Luffy could say anything else Sabo shouted. "One two three . . .GO!"

Both Ace and Luffy ran at one another, and Luffy threw a punch with Ace effortlessly dodging it. Luffy growled and tried again, but it too failed. Luffy shouted, "Gum Gum no Pistol!"

Ace didn't even bother dodging it as it hit the ground and reversed to Luffy himself. "I told you rubber isn't meant for combat idiot," Ace stated as he crossed his arms.

"And that's 25 victories for Ace and none for Luffy," Sabo read diligently.

"Just you wait," Luffy shouted. "When I'm ten I'll be super strong!"

"And I'll be thirteen," Ace stated.

Both of them glared at one another as their normal ritual after every spar. "Alright alright," Sabo stated pushing the two hot headed brothers apart. "Lets get hunting so we can go home."

Both the dark brunettes stomachs chose that moment to growled. Sabo laughed and all three grabbed their weapons running through the forest ready to hunt anything that crossed their way. Before they even left the clearing a giant tiger leapt into view. The oldest two flinched back as they saw it. It was the tiger they had named Tiger Lord. Luffy didn't move an inch suddenly the Tiger Lord ran passed them without so much as stop to look back. "What was that about," Ace wondered out loud.

"You didn't hear her," Luffy asked innocently.

Both Sabo and Ace turned to look at the youngest and smallest of them. "You can understand that beast," Sabo asked.

"Yeah can't you," Luffy asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"N-no we can't," Ace answered for them both.

"She said danger is coming," Luffy translated.

"I don't believe you," Ace stated as he crossed his arms looking away from his younger bond brother.

"I'm not lying," Luffy insisted as he waved his arms over his head almost hitting himself with the metal pole.

"We know you aren't," Sabo stated putting a hand on Luff's shoulder. "Ace is just being stupid."

Ace didn't answer as he pointedly ignored them both. Sabo sighed knowing how stubborn he could be. Ace started to walk away, and then turned to the other two. "I'm hungry let's get some gator today," Ace said.

He didn't need to look at Luffy to know he was happy about the choice of food.

Later that night when Luffy was asleep in the tree home they lived in Ace and Sabo sat across from one another looking at the dying fire. "About what Luffy said earlier," Ace started off. "We have to keep whatever it is far from him as possible. That man could also hear voices of creatures, or at least that is what Shitty Gramps said once when he was drunk."

"I read that it is rare to hear the voice of all things," Sabo stated. "To think Luffy could do it without any effort is strange. But about the danger do you think we should be worried."

"Don't know," Ace stated, "we don't even know what the danger is."


	2. chapter 2

As the sun barely peaked over the mountain all three of them slowly woke up. One of them easier than the other two. Sabo frowned as he watched his two brothers rub their eyes of the last of the sleepiness. "Come on," Sabo encouraged. "Let's catch something for breakfast."

"Food," Luffy cheered as he raised both fists, accidentally hitting Ace as he did so.

Sabo winced sympathetically. Though Luffy wasn't nearly as strong as them it didn't mean his punches hurt any less. "Luffy watch it," Ace warned as he finally woke up just to scold him.

Sabo shook his head as he watched their antics. Though Luffy looked sheepish both his older brothers knew he wasn't sorry in the slightest. All three of their stomachs reminded them of their now awakened hunger, and they looked to one another. "Boars should be feisty this month," Ace stated. "Lets bag one for breakfast."

"Yay," Luffy cheered heading the opposite way than where the boars were.

"Wrong way Luffy," Sabo called and Luffy skidded to a stop running in the other direction.

Ace pretend not to laugh at the airhead for going the wrong way like Sabo was. All three of them successfully took down three boars one for each of them. "After this let's head to High Town," Sabo suggested.

Luffy paused momentarily before he swallowed his bite. His straw hat covered his eyes as he debated about warning his older brothers about the weird man who he saw in town. "Lets not today," Luffy said.

Ace and Sabo looked at the younger child. Both of them were surprised to say the least. "What are you talking about," Ace asked looking at the younger dark hair boy. "You never miss an opportunity to go to Snob Kingdom."

Luffy squirmed under Ace's gaze and said as he refused to meet his older brothers' gazes. "I just don't feel like going today or any time soon," Luffy said as he puckered his lips.

"You're lying," Sabo declared pointing at him.

Luffy didn't let it go and both Ace and Sabo traded looks of worry. Any time Luffy was being this stubborn it was to protect one if not both of them. "Fine," Sabo interpreting Ace before he could start on Luffy. "What do you want to do then."

Luffy's said without hesitation, "Eat Raman."

Ace sighed, "Then let's go."

"No you guys can't," Luffy insisted moving in front of their path.

"And why not," Ace demand. "You even admit you want to go too."

Luffy gripped the edge of his straw hat that was perched on his head. Then tilted his head so it was covering his eyes. "We can't go because of the man," Luffy said softly. "He's bad I don't like him."

"Guy," Ace repeated looking at Sabo who shrugged his shoulders in uncertainty.

"Who are you talking about," Sabo asked as he put a gentle hand on the young child's shoulder. "We can't know if you don't say."

Luffy bit his bottom lips, but both Ace and Sabo kept quiet. They knew it was only a matter of time before he said more. "Grandpa," Luffy started. "He said if I had a bad feeling from someone then avoid them. One time I had told him about a man on his ship didn't feel good. That person later killed someone, but that wasn't the bad part. The man did it without any regrets or for anything else but to kill."

"So he is the same," Ace asked. "This Guy you said you don't like."

Luffy nodded but refused to remove his hat from shadowing his eyes. "Then we'll keep to Low Town and Grey Terminal," Sabo stated.

"It's not like we want to run into killers," Ace scoffed.

Luffy looked up at his brothers with tears at the edge of his eyes before smiling at his two brothers.


	3. chapter 3

All three kids stood in Grey Terminal they tried to shrug off the unease that Luffy had brought on about the danger, but none of them could do so successfully. Luffy smiled and stated confidently, "I'm going to look for a telescope!"

Both Sabo and Ace blinked in surprise before a smile slowly spread forward. "You always say that," Ace scoffed, but was no less excited.

"And I will look for books," Sabo stated as he held his pipe on his shoulder. "Your on Luffy duty this time."

"Yeah yeah," Ace waved off.

Luffy didn't seem to hear as he ran off without his warning. "Ugh Luffy," Ace shouted as he raced after his younger excitable brother. "Wait up!"

Luffy's loud laughter rang through the large trash mounds and Ace saw people peeking out of their crude homes to where they saw the kids running. Some of them had smiles directed at both of them. What's up with them Ace wondered in confusion. He suddenly nearly tripped on the younger boy he had been chasing. "Ow," he complained. Lu-"

He stopped when he saw how Luffy didn't move. "Hey Luffy," Ace called truly worried about his younger brother's out of character behavior.

Ace looked where Luffy was staring at a man who was a bit further ahead. The way he was dressed screamed money. He walked funnier than even the nobles who acted as if they were stuffed peacocks. His eyes roamed around and he saw some of the residents of Grey Terminal hiding. A hand hooked onto Luffy's and Ace's collars dragging them into the open spaces of the mound. Ace started to resist, but a harsh whisper stopped him, "Are you an idiot! Stay hidden."

"What's going on," Ace nearly growled glaring at the woman that had pulled them into her supposed home.

"That man is bad news," she said as she peaked passed her curtain made of newspaper and flattened boxes. "He came here and already some people died."

Ace stopped blanching at such thought. "Sabo still out there," Luffy stated making towards the entrance.

She knelt down scooping the youngster up to stop him. "Going out there will get ya killed," she warned. "He has been cutting down any that approach him. Less competition, but some had others to look after."

"Our brother is out there," Ace said as a dark look came into his eyes. "I've got to get him."

She blinked in surprise as she stared at him. "Your one of the Mt Corvo Demon Children," she said dropping Luffy in surprise. "I didn't recognize yas."

Now it was Ace's turn to look confused. He looked at Luffy who was just as perplexed. "Why" Luffy asked cocking his head to one side.

"You don't look older dark hair kid don't look the same," she answered with a far away look entering her eyes.

Luffy frowned not knowing what she meant. "But Ace is Ace," Luffy said. "Ace hasn't changed in the slightest."

Ace looked down at the ground thinking of how he must of seemed before Luffy. He had to agree with her, he had changed. Ace looked at Luffy through the corner of his eye and gave a thin smile. And the one who had done the change was unaware of his own ability. Ace shook his head and then said, "I have to find my brother."

The woman snorted and said, "And what about this one. I ain't no babysitter."

Ace looked at Luffy and then at the woman. "We'll be out of your hair soon lady."

Ace took a peak out of the hidden home and grabbed Luffy's hand when he saw no sign of the tall blond man. "What about Sabo," Luffy asked as Ace dragged him to the forest.

"I'll go find him," Ace answered. "I just want you to stay somewhere safe until I find him."

Luffy pressed his lips together, but didn't argue. That man had his skin crawling, and he has been doing what no other kids should ever have or will be doing. As soon as they reached the outline of the trees Ace looked around. He had to find somewhere close, but also well hidden to have his brother to stay. He saw a small space near a tree root just big enough for Luffy and nobody else. "Okay," Ace stated as he led Luffy over. "I'll be back soon with Sabo. You need to stay here, and we'll have crocodile for dinner if you do."

Luffy immediately brightened and began to drool in response. Ace after covering the opening with a bunch of leaves began to walk backwards. He knew Luffy had a short attention span and hoped for all three of their sakes that it would last until his return. As soon as the hole was out of sight he ran towards Grey Terminal not even bothering to stay out of sight he was on a time limit one that wasn't all that long. He ran in the direction Sabo had most likely headed after all it was where the books were always thrown away at. He was out of breath when he arrived, but it didn't bother him much. He began to look around feeling dread every second he was away from either of his brothers. A small hand suddenly grabbed his ankle pulling him down from the mound he was on causing both him and the other person to slide down. "Get down you idiot," the voice of his brother whispered harshly scowling him. "I just saw Bluejam around here."

"Forget him," Ace said in a much similar whisper. "We have worse problems."

Sabo blinked in surprise, but didn't voice his confusion. Ace pulled his brother along urgently and even Sabo could see his panicked expression. "Where's Luffy," Sabo asked when he deemed they were far enough away.

"I had to hide him," Ace stated. "There's someone new that Luffy was scared of."

"And you left him alone," Sabo asked horrified by what could happen.

"I didn't have an option," Ace said. "I hid him somewhere they won't find him easily."

Both brothers said no more running as fast as they could to where Ace had hidden their younger brother. As they arrived they saw the man that had frightened Luffy looking directly at where the younger brother was. Ace turned pale as he saw the scene and Sabo understood immediately what was going on. "Damn it," Ace cursed clenching his teeth together.

"What should we do," Sabo asked as quietly as he had dared.

"Why ask me your the smart one," Ace hissed.

"You're the one that got us in this mess," Sabo accused.

"We should climb trees," Luffy said behind them.

"Shut up Luffy," both brothers hissed turning towards him without second thought.

When it dawned on them just who they had yelled at both turned back towards him with wide eyes. Sabo gasped and turned to see the man was now heading their way. Sabo grabbed both their wrists and dragged them away. Sabo whispered, "Luffy."

As he did he pointed up to the branch higher than even the man could see. Luffy nodded and grabbed on while Ace and Sabo grabbed onto him. They were then propelled to the branch. It nearly cracked when they hit, but it did the job. The man confused as he looked around for them under the tree. "Come out come out wherever you are Demons of MT Corvo," he called in a sickening sweet voice.

Neither of the boys dared breath, and finally he walked away possibly thinking they too were gone. All three sighed feeling happy that he no longer was so close to them. "That was scary," Luffy said for all of them.

"Oh yeah not that we aren't happy you weren't there," Sabo started. "But why weren't you there?"

"That spot felt bad," Luffy answered. "And a strange voice said to go."

"A voice," Ace repeated.

Luffy nodded smiling. "Yep a man's voice," Luffy repeated. "He sounded really nice and warm."

Ace and Sabo looked at each other, but they didn't understand any more.


	4. chapter 4

"That man was dangerous," Ace said as night fell and both ten year olds sat watching the fire.

Ace's knees were drawn close to his chest as Sabo looked over to him. Both of them knew if it wasn't for Luffy's insane luck he might not be here sleeping beside them. "Yeah," Sabo agreed. "What do we do?"

Ace scowled the fire as he thought. Quiet drifted between the two as they gazed into the fire as if it had the answers they desperately needed. "I don't know," Ace answered finally.

Sabo sighed as he looked upwards towards the sky that had stars twinkling through the leaves. "I was afraid of that," Sabo said. "I can't say I can think of something either."

Ace looked at their younger brother that was spread out like a starfish on the ground. "At least we could take Luffy to Windmill Village right," Ace asked.

"No," Sabo sighed shaking his head. "For one he won't leave us even if it puts him in danger. For another apparently he promised the Shitty Geezer that he wouldn't go back there."

"Damn it," Ace cursed. "Shitty Geezer."

Sabo didn't respond instead giving a slight smile at the nickname they had dubbed the old man that they weren't related to, but still considered a grandfather. Though neither of them would ever, ever tell him. They liked to live thank you very much. Ace gritted his teeth as he tried and tried to think. Even if it meant to sacrifice himself so both his brothers wouldn't be at the mercy of that pink boa bastard. "Don't Ace," Sabo warned looking at the oldest of them.

Ace flinched before sighing. "I'm not promising," Ace stated.

"Then neither am I," Sabo responded. "And if Luffy was awake he wouldn't even think about it before he yelled at you."

Ace said nothing before walking over to the youngest and crouched next to him. "Oi Sabo," Ace called. "Tie the crybaby to my back will ya?"

Sabo sighed smiling at the two bearers of D. Carefully Sabo picked Luffy up putting him on Ace's back. Ace grabbed Luffy's legs as Sabo slung Luffy's arms over each of Ace's shoulders. Luffy's head finally rested on one of Ace's shoulders after much wrestling with it on Sabo's part. "Jeez," Sabo complained. "Awake or asleep you never do things the easy way."

"Hurry up Sabo," Ace called to his brother. "I want to get some sleep too."

"Alright, alright," Sabo conceded.

Sabo made his way to the front of his two brothers, and took both of his younger brother's hands tying them together in front of Ace as one would a shoelace. Sabo did the same to Luffy's legs after he took off the kid's shoes. "Okay let's go," Ace ordered as he started to climb their ladder up the giant tree.

Ace went up carefully as he could afraid to dislodge his younger brother if he went up to fast. Sabo though annoyed by this didn't complain about feeling the same sentiment towards the youngest. Neither of them saw or felt the man who watched all this from a tree close by with a large smile painted upon his face. Quietly he laughed to himself as watched them. Plans formed in his mind as the two older ones climbed the wooden planks up the tallest tree in the forest. "Fuffuffu," he laughed as he watched them climb. "Sweet dreams young demons."

678678678678

Then sun's light peaked through the window of their tree house waking the smallest of the brothers. He looked to either side of him to where his brothers laid still sleeping with him. Sabo and Ace were smiling as they slept, only something they started doing recently since they became sworn brothers. A Luffy got up from his position making his way to the exit. Not noticing the frown that marred both his brothers faces since his departure. Sabo opened his eyes just as Luffy disappeared down the ladder, not bothering to take the fast way by jumping down. Sabo raised up quickly as he saw this. "Ace, wake up," Sabo called as he shook the oldest of them.

"Go 'way 'uffy," Ace murmured as he turned away from Sabo.

"Luffy's in the forest," Sabo said.

Ace shot up quickly as if he was on fire. "Damn it, that idiot," Ace shouted as he grabbed his pipe.

Sabo shook his head as he grabbed his own following his brothers. Sabo laughed silently before he followed his brother. But stopped as he saw a small shine of something so thin and delicate on the floor of their shared room. "You idiot," he heard Ace shout.

Luffy's laughter echoed as a response. Sabo jumped back to his feet running to the entrance, and what he saw both startled and scared him. Luffy was standing in a white color goo. "What the heck is that," Sabo asked as he began to climb down.

"Don't step in it 'Bo," Ace stated. "Luffy's stuck."

Translation: Luffy jumped without looking and is in trouble, again. Ace looked around and then nudged Sabo motioning to a nearby tree. Sabo looked at Ace doubtfully, but nodded anyways. Out of all of them Ace had the best skills when it came to these maneuvers afterall. Ace put his pipe between the crook of the branch and the truck as securely as he could. "Sabo," Ace called holding a hand for the blond.

Sabo licked his lips before he took a leap of faith, knowing that even if the impossible chance of Ace missing him Luffy would not let him get injured. Ace grabbed onto one end of Sabo's pipe easily holding him and it up with practiced ease. Sabo quickly clamored upwards grabbing hold of the same branch as Ace. Both of them looked down at their brother who was still stuck. "Luffy," Sabo shouted. "Is it just your sandals or both feet?"

"Just my shoes," Luffy admitted. "But Makino gave them to me."

Both older boys sighed in exasperation rolling their eyes. "We'll go to Windmill Village then," Ace compromised.

"But grandpa," Luffy pouted.

"We'll get more from Grey Terminal," Sabo put in glaring at Ace.

Ace rolled his eyes before he nodded.

Luffy looked at his shoes before he nodded sadly. Ace and Sabo reached out a hand for their little brother to grab. Luffy smile and yanked his arm back before he snapped it forward just as quick. His arm stretched so he could reach them. However like always he missed them completely almost touching Ace's pipe instead. Both older boys grabbed onto Luffy's elongated wrist and looked at one another. "And pull," both ten year olds shouted at the exact same moment.

They pull the youngest and Luffy slipped out of his shoes before he was sent flying towards the two. The small projectile hit them making both boys lose their grip on the branch. All three boys fell from the tree into the sticky free zone. "Luffy," Ace shouted in both anger and worry though mostly anger.

The little brother of their sucked in a deep breath making himself expand as he landed on the ground. Both Sabo and Ace landed on their little brother's not so little stomach before bouncing off into the grass next to him unharmed. Luffy laughed happily as he faced his brothers. "See Gum-Gum Balloon is useful," he said as he deflated to his normal size.

"You idiot," Ace scold hitting Luffy hard as he could with his fist.

"Ow," Luffy complained. "That hurt."

"No it didn't," Ace growled hitting him once more.

Luffy whimpered, but didn't say anything else. "Enough Ace," Sabo stated. "We have to get away from here or whoever set that trap will come back."

Ace nodded gulping as he did. "Lets go to Grey Terminal for those shoes," Ace ordered. "Then we'll go to Danna Country."

"Alright," Luffy cheered.

Both Sabo and Ace pounced him before hushing him in desperation. A strange laugh sounded in the trees around them echoing through the branches above. Luffy grabbed the bottom of Ace's shirt, and the tail end of one of Sabo's coat tails. Ace pushed Luffy's hand away, while Sabo grabbed Luffy's hand holding it in his own to comfort the youngest. The sound disappeared as soon as it had started, but all three could feel the eyes of someone on them. "Ace," Luffy called in a soft voice.

"Lets go," Ace murmured to his brothers as he gripped his pipe with both hands ready to attack or defend depending on what was needed. "Sabo, you lead. I've got our backs."

"Ace," Sabo said in a warning tone.

Ace didn't look behind him making the blond youth sigh shaking his head. Sabo pulled Luffy's hand pulling him with him heading in the direction of the noble's junk yard.


End file.
